Photographic easels for making borderless prints have been generally known for many years, and they involve adjustable bars having undercut edges for gripping and holding down the edges of a sheet of print paper so that the paper can be exposed all the way to its edges. The best prior art known to applicant is the De Brouwer U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,058, and commercial embodiments of borderless print easels have generally followed the De Brouwer suggestions including the bent-down legs along each side edge of the easel, but they have also used a pair of adjustable bars separately positionable in separate sets of parallel slots for holding down two opposite side edges of a sheet of print paper.
The invention involves recognition of a way of simplifying and economizing in the construction of a borderless print easel while simultaneously achieving convenience, reliability, durability, functional versatility, and ease of operation and adjustment.